Devices of the kind shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,790,049, 2,805,304, 2,913,555 and 3,301,981 are intended to be incorporated into electric circuits; and they are intended to open those electric circuits whenever the temperatures adjacent those devices exceed predetermined values.